Drabbles
by TheBiteOfFrost
Summary: "'I love you,' he murmured after they came from their high. 'Marry me,' he moaned. 'What' she asked." Random songfic collection of ten drabbles. Jacob/Nessie


_**IPod Challenge!**_

**1.**_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

**2.**_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

**3.**_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. [No lingering afterward!]_

**4.**_Do ten of these and then post them._

**You and I, by Ingrid Michaelson**

Nessie sat down on the grassy fields of the meadow, staring up at the blue sky. The clouds rolled around in, taking shapes like animals. Jacob laid down on his side, staring up in the sky, too, but everything he was focused on was at Renesmee Cullen. He glanced at her just as a wind passed by, ruffled her curly hair over her face. Her thick eye lashes framed her sleepy eyes at her tired chocolate eyes drooped. Lately studying all the time had worn her out. He was worried for her, and reached out, holding her fragile frame against his.

**Goodnight Bad Morning, by the Kills**

"Ack!" Nessie squealed. She stuck her damaged thumb in-between her pale lips. Jacob's wolf eyes looked over at her, his claws digging into the dirt ready for the attack, or whatever had hurt or harmed her. When he saw her sucking her thumb, something she's honestly never done before (even if she was technically five), he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"I scratched it," Nessie whined, pointing to the offensive, sharp rock that had hurt his Ness. He narrowed his eye brows at the object before nudging his nose at her hand. She held it out to him and he licked it, hoping to make it better. She blushed lightly, and against the nighttime full moon, her face looked especially more beautiful.

He nudged her more towards his chest, the warmth so different from the night chill. She burrowed her small face in his thick coat of fur, smiling.

**See The Sun, by the Kooks**

Nessie smiled up at him, her white teeth reflecting off the lights of the party. Jacob smiled sadly back, but he heard someone approaching. Nessie heard this, too, and looked to find her date, and her smile brightened even more, if it was possible. Jake's heart took a dive, wishing it was _him _who made her smile like that. But he'd never get the chance to find out if he could, because a ruggedly handsome face appeared in front of Ness and she blushed, taking his offered hand. She almost forgot to wave goodbye to Jake before she and her date dived in deeper in the sea of crowds.

Jacob tried to blend in with the walls, disappear. He _could _leave, but he wanted to protect her from _him_. His dark eyes watched as she danced with her date, smiling and laughing, dancing in a way Jake's never seen before, wild and crazy and completely herself. _Beautiful. _

He smiled gently, throwing a plastic cup in the trash before leaving the room to go get fresh air.

**Strawberry Swing, by Coldplay**

Renesmee giggled, kicking her feet in the air. The cool air whipped across her face, crying any sweat that had formed in her forehead. Her smile outshined the sun, which had actually spilled in from the overcast clouds.

"Jakey!" Nessie lisped slightly from her missing teeth. He smiled softly at her innocence and child beauty. She was perfect. "Push me higher, Jake!" He cocked a brow before sighing dramatically, although he was thrilled that he could spend this time with her.

His hands took a hold of the swing ropes and pushed her. She squealed, delighted by rush of air passing her face. She looked back and chocolate eyes connected with his black ones and they shared a huge smile. Because this today was a perfect day.

**I Ran (So Far Away), by Flock of Seagulls**

Her feet was a blur of pale white as she zipped through the trees. Her heart was thudding her veins as she gasped for air, looking around, in the trees, between branches. Then, she heard a snap, like a twig, another heart thudding behind her. A giggle escaped from her lips before she pumped her arms to go faster. She wouldn't let Jacob Black win, not this time. Since she got back from summer camp, she'd learned how to run better, _way _better.

Then she felt warm arms around her midsection. A giggle rang again, as she looked up to find the eyes of Jake, or _her _Jake. Her smile widened as he looked out-f-breath, _for a werewolf. _He chuckled and she felt his warm lips being pressed against her own. She felt his hand touch her face, hold and cupping her cheeks against his palms. His warm lips consumed hers and she felt him smile from the feel of his lips.

Suddenly the warmth and lips were gone. He had run a head start!

"JAKE!" she screeched. _Oh, he's asking for it_, she thought as she took off after him.

**Endlessly, by Muse**

Jake cocked an eye brow as Ness looked off into the distance. "So…" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, I'm your, what's it called? _Imprint_?" she said with bitterness. He nodded, quirking a smile at her and she rolled her eyes, narrowing her eye brows in the distance. She bit her lip, a habit acquired from her mother, and he fanaticized about nibbling on that lip for her. He cleared his throat, looking at her questioningly.

"So?" he prompted again, waiting for her reaction, or anything. She sighed, getting up off the sand of First Beach.

"I need time, to think, Jake," she said, avoiding his eyes. He felt his heart sink as she turned and walked away, leaving him alone.

**Addicted, by Saving Abel**

Nessie squealed, giggling under the covers. Her curly hair was mushed against the pillows of their bed and Jake reached out, brushing the space under her naked breasts, where her ribs were. He smiled as she giggled, thinking he was tickling her purposly.

Suddenly he pressed his body against hers, smirking as she sucked in a breath. Her eyes snapped to his and her lips scrawled into a smile, too. As he entered her again, she sucked in a quick breathe, gasping against him. He groaned and started, again, what they had done just five minutes prior. He loved loving her.

"I love you," he murmured after they came from their high. "Marry me," he moaned

"What?" she asked. With her legs thrown over his shoulders, her hair mussed by his fingers, and her hands behind her head, he blushed slightly.

"Nothing," he whispered, smiling faintly.

**Dog Days Are Over, by Florence & The Machine**

Nessie took out her guitar, smiling at her family from the back of the restaurant. But she was missing one certain someone, who wasn't here, the opening of the Music Night. She swallowed, fearful he forgot. Her heart sank as she started singing about her favourite wolf, er_, dog_, a cover by Florence & The Machine, singing better than the lead singer even. She felt the rhythm sink deep in her bones. She smirked against the mic as she captured the eyes and ears of every audience as they too and and danced and she, for once, felt she belong. Being a half-human-and-vampire, she smiled, dancing slightly herself.

She threw back her head, as she belted the lyrics like they were apart of her. Even if her certain Wolf Charming wasn't here.

Afterward, even after the standing ovation, he still wasn't there. Her eyes prickled with tears, knowing now she wasn't as important to him as she once thought she was suppose to be.

**Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol**

She bit back her tears, packing her bags in the trunk. Jacob tried reasoning with her parents as they refused to talk to them. They slammed the door in their face and he looked at the tear-stained red eyes of Nessie Cullen. She sniffled as she hugged him, crying into his chest.

"C'mon, lets get out of here," he whispered. Nessie pulled back and nodded, patting the swollen belly containing a dear life.

**I Feel Pretty, from the musical **_**West Side Story**_

Nessie pranced around, wearing a new pink dress. Jacob smirked at the eight-year-old-looking half-vampire-half-human girl. She smiled at him and he laughed as she took his hand to the middle of her room. He blushed as she started dancing, coaxing him to dance, too. He shook his head, but she insisted as she finally nodded.

"You have a big ego," he murmured as she twisted her around. She laughed, giggling as they danced (most her of course) until the end of the CD.

**Hehe, hope ya liked them! It was a fun thirty-minutes of my life! :)**

**~Bite/Frost**


End file.
